


Miss You

by AngelJul



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: Призраки прошлого не отпускали. Но в один из вечеров Шон понял, что Минерва была вовсе не призраком, а тем, кто принес неожиданную истину…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Возможные спойлеры к 3 части игры.  
> Настоятельно советую читать историю под W.A.S.P. - Miss You

  
_Господи, как я скучаю по тебе!  
Скажи, что слышишь меня..._ [(с.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/w/wasp/miss_you.html)  


– Приди ко мне, низший…– едва слышно прошелестело в сознании.   
– Что? – Шон резко вскинул голову и осмотрелся по сторонам.  
Только комната встретила его тишиной, напоминая, что в квартире кроме него и включенного, оставленного на журнальном столике ноутбука, никого нет.  
– Черт, снова…– вздохнул Шон, стягивая очки, откинул голову на спинку дивана и устало помассировал переносицу, прикрыв веки. – Кажется, на сегодня достаточно.  
Он отложил бумаги, которые изучал несколько часов, на столик, к застывшему в режиме сна ноутбуку, поднялся и размял затекшую от неудобной позы спину. На мгновение задумался, но прежде, чем выйти на балкон, все-таки захватил с собой початую бутылку виски, которая теперь была частым гостем все на том же столике.  
Как иначе спасаться от призраков прошлого, Шон попросту не знал. Хотя, чего душой кривить – и виски не сильно помогало в том, чтобы приглушить неутихающую боль. Возможно, стоило меньше работать, но он не мог. Не мог бросить в беде остальных ассасинов, он однажды уже допустил подобную ошибку, за которую расплачивался и по сей день.  
– Черт…– снова тихо повторил Шон, сделал приличный глоток виски прямо из бутылки и облокотился на ограждение балкона, опустив голову.   
Прошло уже несколько лет со… с тех самых пор, но Шон так до сих пор и не смирился, не смог себя простить, что не переубедил Дезмонда, не переубедил этого упрямого идиота жертвовать собой. Они бы смогли найти другой выход, обязательно бы нашли. К тому же, опасность не миновала, ведь Юнона все равно оказалась на свободе. И неизвестно, что было страшнее – миновавший Апокалипсис или же разгневанная Предтеч, замыслившая неизвестно что. А никто другой, кроме Дезмонда с ней справиться не мог. И не справится.   
– Черт возьми, Майлс, – прошептал Шон, сделав еще один глоток.   
Глаза уже не жгло от слез. Как бы не печально было это признавать, но все было уже выплакано и не раз, в уединении собственной квартиры, потому что… потому что Дезмонд не был тупым придурком, каким поначалу его считал Шон, он был гораздо смелее их всех вместе взятых.   
Шон сильно зажмурился, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.   
Сейчас лучше не думать об этом, не самое удачное время, как, собственно, и для виски. Шон посмотрел на бутылку, криво усмехнулся ей и сделал еще глоток, даже не жалея, что завтра будет мучиться похмельем. Он имел полное право тосковать, потому что привязанность к Дезмонду, в которую переросла неприязнь постепенно выросла во что-то, что Шон поначалу не хотел признавать, а потом… потом уже было поздно. Скромная мраморная плита, где-то на юге Италии, на том же самом кладбище, где он похоронили и Люси, под которой и тела-то не было, не ответит. Шон упустил свой шанс. Навсегда.  
– Низший…– снова прошелестело где-то рядом.  
Шон только вздрогнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на призраков прошлого. Хватит с него этих призраков и во снах, от которых он каждую ночь просыпался в холодном поту, задыхаясь от немого крика.  
– Приди же ко мне! – шелест стал громче и требовательней, Шон в этот раз почему-то решил обернуться.   
Бутылка выскользнула из ослабевших рук, вдребезги разбившись о мостовую внизу. Казалось, виски ударило в голову куда сильнее, чем должно было, но Шон сомневался, что тронулся умом настолько, чтобы видеть галлюцинации.  
Перед ним стояла мерцающая Минерва.  
***  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – взмахнул руками Шон, остановившись посреди гостиной.   
Ему требовался небольшой перерыв, чтобы обдумать и разгадать огромный объем информации, который только что обрушила на него Минерва, которая с невозмутимым видом зависла где-то рядом с диваном. Шон старался не смотреть на то, как часть ее плаща проходит сквозь подлокотник. От этого происходящее казалось еще более абсурдным и нереальным.   
– Еще раз и без ваших загадок, – потребовал он, сжимая ноющие виски, – я, конечно, умный, но чтобы понять ваши речи, нужно время. Которого, как я понимаю, у меня нет.  
Разговоры о спасении мира на гудящую голову были не лучшим решением. Знал бы Шон, что его ждет такая «чудесная» и насыщенная ночь, ни за что бы не прикоснулся к виски и постарался бы выспаться. Хотя, о чем это он – выспаться теперь роскошь, неподвластная Шону.  
– Воин пал, – повторила Минерва к удивлению Шона, хотя… лучше бы этого не повторяла, он и так прекрасно помнил, что Дезмон был мертв уже два года. И лишний раз старался даже мысленно это не произносить. – Юнона на свободе. И вашему роду снова грозит опасность.  
– Да-да, я в курсе, – зло дернул плечом Шон, сложив руки на груди, – что ты хочешь от меня?  
– Ты должен найти Воина, – произнесла Минерва, от чего Шон нахмурился.  
– Нового Воина? – уточнил он.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Минерва, – тебе нужно найти Воина, который спас планету, но освободил Юнону.  
– Найти… Дезмонда? – запнувшись, прохрипел Шон.   
Может, это сон? Очередной кошмар, которые преследовали его с того самого дня.   
– Да, – Минерва перевернула ладонь, после чего гостиная Шона превратилась в черный вакуум, в котором заплясали разные яркие картинки-воспоминания из жизни Дезмонда, пока они всей командой искали Яблоко. И – Шон зажмурился, чтобы снова не видеть этого – последний момент, когда Дезмонд был еще жив.  
– Ты должен найти его, – потребовала Минерва, когда гостиная снова стала просто гостиной, а Шон перестал до боли сжимать кулаки, – и как можно скорее.  
– Он мертв! – зарычал он, больше не в силах сдерживать боль, которую потревожила Минерва своим требованием. – И я стараюсь смириться с этим и жить дальше!  
Если бы Шон мог, то обязательно попытался бы убить Минерву голыми руками, но это было невозможно. К его сожалению.   
– Ты ошибаешься, – на удивление мягко возразила Минерва.  
– Ч… что? – осекся Шон. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он просто выдает желаемое за действительное. Как бы Шон хотел, чтобы эти слова были правдой! Он так скучал…  
– Воин жив, – произнесла Минерва, – его сознание заточено в Нексусе, а тело…  
– Тело забрали тамплиеры, – перебил ее Шон, – я сам видел видео-отчет, в котором…– он глубоко вздохнул, – в котором тело Дезмонда вскрыли прямо в том чертовом Храме.  
– И снова ты ошибаешься, низший, – Шону показалось или Минерва усмехнулась?  
– Я же просил – без загадок! – разозлился Шон, теряя терпение.   
Даже если существовал призрачный шанс на то, что слова Минервы правда, Шон был готов на все, только бы спасти Дезмонда и снова увидеть его живым.  
– Его оболочка тоже живет, но отдельно от сознания.  
– Он в коме? – сказать, что Шон был удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать. Он был шокирован.   
Минерва кивнула.  
Шон на деревянных ногах дошел до кресла и без сил рухнул в него, с силой вцепившись в подлокотники. Через мгновение он осознал, что его била крупная дрожь.  
– Но как? – у Шона до сих пор перед глазами стоял кадр из отчета, на котором медики Абстерго застегивают пакет с телом Дезмонда и вытаскивают его из Храма, бросив там его вещи – выпотрошенный рюкзак и сломанный скрытый клинок. Он так и не смог заставить себя вернуться за ними, чтобы хоть что-то, кроме записей и снимков, сохранить на память.  
– Они нашли Плащаницу.  
– Да, я…– начал было Шон, но замолчал.   
Да, он знал, что тамплиеры нашли Плащаницу, только вот не знал, что они ее испытали. Выходило даже, что не просто испытали, а даже очень успешно.   
Не зря они тогда забрали тело, Виддик всегда говорил, что Дезмонд нужен им живым.   
Сейчас Шон даже был рад этим обстоятельствам, ведь у него появился реальный шанс спасти Дезмонда.  
– Что я должен делать? – выпрямившись в кресле, Шон серьезно посмотрел на Минерву.   
Минерва одобрительно улыбнулась.  
***  
И вот, спустя три недели, которые показались вечностью, Шон ночью сидел на крыше здания Абстерго, в Италии, где находился бессознательный Дезмонд, и ждал сигнала от Ребекки.  
За это время пришлось пройти и сделать многое. Шону до сих пор не верилось, что он смог все это провернуть. Но доказательством этого было то, что Ребекка сидела в одном из офисов соседнего здания, следя за зданием Абстерго, Уильям – в фургоне, через несколько кварталов в ожидании сигнала, внутри здания ждало несколько ассасинов, а в системах Абстерго ползал такой червь, запущенный лично Шоном, который от их файлов и пылинки не оставит.  
Но когда Шон только нашел Уильяма и Ребекку, первый послал его к черту, даже не дослушав до конца, а Бекка со слезами на глазах посоветовала обратиться к психиатру. Они, в отличие от Шона смогли смириться с потерей и пытались жить дальше. Даже то, на что было способно Яблоко, не могло убедить их в чудодейственных возможностях Плащаницы. И Шону бы пришлось идти одному, если бы не появилась Минерва.   
Эта стерва показала Уильяму и Ребекке то, что Дезмонд действительно был жив. Увидев его, бессознательного, бледного и неподвижного, Шон почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком. Но зато увиденное помогло убедить нужных людей: Уильям сразу кинулся искать, подключать кого-то из других групп ассасинов, а Бекка – готовить техническую часть проникновения. Они оба словно проснулись ото сна, в который впали в Храме. Глядя на них, Шон тоже начал чувствовать себя живым. Живым, но без одной очень важной части.  
И вот, спустя три недели, они готовы были приступить к первому этапу плана. Минерва не сказала, что будет дальше. Для начала им требовалась «оболочка» Дезмонда.   
Шон был рад заняться этим, вспоминая, как однажды Дезмонд в одиночку вломился в это же здание, чтобы спасти отца. Воспоминания вызвали улыбку, но Шон заставил себя сосредоточиться на своей миссии. Он не мог допустить провала, только не в том, что могло вернуть ему… им Дезмонда.  
– Четыре минуты, приготовься, – прозвучало в наушнике, и Шон позволил себе глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание.  
Ему нужно было проникнуть на седьмой этаж. Что сделать с крыши было не так проблематично, если только внутри здания тебе не ждут толпы охранников.  
Выдохнув, Шон еще раз проверил снаряжение и подошел к парапету. За спиной, вселяя уверенность, чувствовались высоковольтные электрические дубинки. Шон бы предпочел что-то более изящное – янтоки или тот же скрытый клинок. Но первое не подходило, потому что охранников, если Шону все же не повезет, сразу не вырубить не получится, а скрытым клинком он пока не научился пользоваться.  
– Минута, – произнесла Ребекка, и Шон занес ногу, готовясь сделать шаг в пропасть, как только получит отмашку.  
Внизу мерцал ночными огнями раскинувшийся прекрасный город, приглашая побродить по своим романтичным улочкам. Шон едва слышно хмыкнул, представляя, как с удовольствием прогулялся бы по нему сейчас. Не один. Но такие радости, похоже, для него теперь недоступны. Особенно, после сегодняшней миссии, если он выберется живым, тамплиеры будут знать его в лицо.   
Еще мелькнула странная мысль – сколько бы еще потребовалось времени, чтобы Шон дошел до точки и задумался о том, чтобы вот так же встать на парапет, занести ногу, закрыть глаза и сделать шаг вниз, не имея за спиной страховки?  
– Пошел! – приказала Ребекка, прервав неожиданные размышления.  
Шон сосредоточился на миссии, оттолкнулся от парапета и рванул вниз, чувствуя, как за спиной, с тихим жужжанием, разматывается страховочный трос. Ветер скинул капюшон, растрепав и без того взлохмаченные волосы, но Шону было плевать. Впервые в жизни. Теперь у него были другие приоритеты, куда более важные.  
– Твоя остановка через этаж, – напомнила Ребекка.   
Проскочив еще один ряд зеркальных окон, Шон нажал на кнопку на страховке и лебедка, закрепленная на крыше, затормозила.  
– Умничка, – похвалила Ребекка.   
Слышать радость и удовольствие в ее голосе, почти как раньше, было так же приятно, как и думать о каникулах, о которых они дружно мечтали еще перед случаем в Храме. И прежде, чем достать лазерный резак, Шон поклялся, что если у них в этот раз все действительно получится, то они обязательно улетят куда-нибудь, где тепло, море, солнце и горячий песок. И никаких тамплиеров. Они заслужили настоящие каникулы.  
Стекло поддалось быстро и легко. Шон нырнул в образовавшийся проем и отстегнул страховку.  
– Я внутри, – отчитался Шон, накидывая капюшон и снова вспоминая Дезмонда, как тот, отправляясь за первым блоком питания Храма, сделал то же самое.   
Дальше Шона «повела» Ребекка. Он четко следовал ее указания и на удивление быстро добрался до дверей лаборатории, столкнувшись с охраной лишь однажды. Но тем двоим не повезло – еще ни один, даже хорошо натренированный тамплиер не мог справиться с разрядом высоковольтной дубинки. У Шона их было две.  
– Что теперь? – оказавшись перед дверями, с кодовым замком, спросил Шон.  
– Теперь жди, – отозвался Уильям.  
Через мгновение кодовый замок пискнул, загоревшись зеленым, и дверь открылась. Шон хотел было спрятаться, но лаборант, выглянувший в коридор, оказался внедренным ассасином, как раз одним из тех, кто откликнулся на безумную просьбу Уильяма.  
Вместе они добрались до бокса, в котором прятали Дезмонда. За эти три недели его несколько раз перевозили, видимо, надеясь в одной из лабораторий все-таки вернуть его в сознание. Но все попытки были тщетны.   
Когда-то Виддик хотел специально погрузить Дезмонда в кому, ссылаясь на то, что так он станет более податлив и не будет сопротивляться погружениям в Анимс. Но сейчас, когда его сознание находилось в Нексусе, даже кома не могла помочь тамплиерам прочитать воспоминания предков Дезмонда.   
Приборы, к которым Дезмонд был подключен, мерно гудели и пищали, тем самым подтверждая, что Дезмонд жив.   
Увидев его вот так, вживую, а не на тех отрывках, которые показала Минерва, Шон снова почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком, а глаза обожгло от выступивших слез. Но он резко тряхнул головой и сосредоточился, отвернувшись от смотрового окна.  
– Он точно стабилен? – уточнил Шон, скидывая рюкзак и роясь в нем.  
– Судя по тем данным, что мы смогли найти – да, – кивнул лаборант, – его однажды перевозили даже без систем жизнеобеспечения. Он может существовать и без них, как спящая Красавица в той сказке.  
Шон не удивился, ведь у Дезмонда была необычная кома. Но от сравнения со Спящей Красавицей стало смешно. Шон представил, как потом расскажет об этом Дезмонду.   
Замок на дверях бокса лаборант открыть не мог, доступ не позволял. Шон достал устройство, которое они собрали вместе с Ребеккой и за несколько секунд взломал замок. Теперь ему предстояло самое сложное – вывести Дезмонда из здания. Записи на камерах слежения должны были быть закольцованы, показывая пустые коридоры и лифты, а лифты – не должны были отображаться в системе активными.   
Вот только… Шон замер, когда нужно было переложить Дезмонда на каталку. Он почему-то вдруг побоялся прикасаться к нему. Дезмонд казался таким хрупким, бледным и исхудавшим, что, казалось, прикоснись и он рассыплется. И закончится весь этот сон. Но Шона привел в чувство все тот же лаборант, который быстро привез каталку и принялся быстро отключать Дезмонда от всех аппаратов. Шон тоже заставил себя сосредоточиться, после чего они вдвоем с лаборантом переложили Дезмонда на каталку.   
Прежде, чем накрыть Дезмонда простыней Шон застыл на мгновение, с трудом поборов желание коснуться его лица. У него будет еще время. Потом. Обязательно будет.  
– Надеюсь…– едва слышно произнес Шон, выкатывая каталку в коридор. Лаборант следовал за ним, потому что с огромной долей вероятности, после сегодняшнего его рассекретят. – Бекка, он у меня, веди нас.  
Снова последовали короткие команды, где повернуть, где остановиться, пока проходили патрули.   
Естественно, им снова «повезло», и они наткнулся на одного охранника. Только тот не успел даже пикнуть, не то, что вызвать подкрепление или сообщить о нарушителе. Шон с такой силой врезал ему дубинкой по голове, что сломал шею. И его даже не смутил противный хруст позвонков, стоило только представить, что Дезмонда снова заберут.  
Когда Шон выкатывал каталку из грузового лифта на подземной парковке, взвыла сирена.   
– Черт! – выругался Шон, быстро осматриваясь.  
– Что там у вас? – тут же обеспокоенно отозвалась Бекка.  
– Они поняли, что мы их… обокрали, – тяжело дыша, ответил Шон.   
– Билл не успеет! – запаниковала она.  
– Пусть ждет в условленном месте, я знаю, что делать, – попытался успокоить ее Шон, кивув лаборанту на самую ближаюшую и неприметную машину.  
Пришлось бежать, толкая перед собой каталку. Все той же дубинкой Шон разбил стекло с водительской стороны, открыл дверь, и они с лаборантом перетащили Дезмонда на заднее сидение. Сам он забрался на переднее и выдрал провода из-под приборной панели, лаборант устроился сзади, уложив голову Дезмонда себе на колени.   
– Надеюсь, я не забыл, как это делается, – усмехнулся он, соединяя два нужных проводка и выбивая искру.   
– Что ты там не забыл? – спросила Ребекка, но Шон слышал, как дрогнул ее голос.  
– Как угонять машины, – ответил Шон, наконец заведя мотор.   
В этот момент из лифта выбежали охранники, а на выезде стали опускаться ворота.  
– Да ты был плохишом! – натянуто рассмеялась Ребекка. – Жаль, Дезмонд не знал.  
– Еще узнает, – выруливая с парковочного места и выжимая газ, чтобы проломить ворота, напряженно отозвался Шон.   
Охранники успели несколько раз выстрелить, разбив заднее стекло прежде, чем Шон вынес ворота парковки и исчез в ночи, увозя бессознательного Дезмонда туда, где ему было самое место – домой.  
***  
Шон наблюдал, как Уильям и еще несколько человек, включая того самого лаборанта, подключали Дезмонда к аппаратам. Они уже были в другой стране, на конспиративной квартире ассасинов. Шон осознавал это с трудом, потому что в последнее время его жизнь превратилась в бешенную карусель. Но сейчас, глядя на Дезмонда, живого, хоть и без сознания, Шон позволил себе выдохнуть и расслабиться. И окончательно поверить в то, что Дезмонд был жив.  
– Эй, – к нему подошла Ребекка и протянула бутылку воды, – ты как?  
– Бывало и лучше, – Шон слабо улыбнулся, и вяло помахал правой рукой, которая висела на перевязи. – Кажется, мой запал храбрости и дурости иссяк.  
Ребекка рассмеялась, а потом крепко обняла его. Когда она отстранялась, Шон успел заметить слезы на ее щеках, но предпочел умолчать об этом, сделав вид, что занят водой.   
Его все-таки задело, там, на парковке. В самолете Ребекке пришлось доставать две пули из его плеча и сейчас Шон мечтал о том, чтобы принять обезболивающее и поспать.   
Им всем следовало поспать. Неизвестно, каким будет второй этап плана Минервы, ведь теперь Дезмонд был у них, живой и невредимый.   
***  
Когда квартира, глубоко за полночь, погрузилась в тишину и все расползлись по своим комнатам, отсыпаться после трехнедельной нервотрепки, а до слуха доносился мерный писк приборов, к которым подключили Дезмонда, Шон понял, что не может сомкнуть век. Он настолько вымотался, что не мог заснуть.   
С тихим усталым вздохом, он поднялся на ноги, нашел в темноте на тумбочке свои очки – после нескольких суток в линзах они казались облегчением – и медленно, чтобы ни во что не врезаться в темноте, пошел к Дезмонду. Шону просто было необходимо почувствовать, как бьется его сердце.  
Когда он устроился рядом с по-прежнему бессознательным Дезмондом, то не смог удержаться, чтобы не взять его за руку. Шон нащупал на его запястье пульс и принялся считать просто для того, чтобы успокоить себя. И поверить в то, что Дезмонд здесь, живой. Живой…   
Где носило эту Минерву?  
И словно услышав его мысли, комнату снова затопило тьмой, а перед Шоном возникла Минерва.  
– Можно появляться как-то менее эффектно? – недовольно проворчал Шон. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы видеть эти светопреставления, но запястье Дезмонда не отпустил. Теперь это было выше его сил.   
– Его оболочка стала прочнее, чем была, – Минерва кружила вокруг кровати, от чего Шон начал злиться еще сильнее. Не могла она сказать, что делать дальше и просто исчезнуть? Оставить их вдовеем, черт бы ее побрал!  
– Что теперь? – Шон заставил себя успокоиться. Не в его интересах было прогонять Минерву. Только она знала, как вернуть Дезмонда в жизни.  
– Теперь тебе нужно соединить его сознание с его оболочкой, – ответила Минерва.  
– Я понял, – проворчал Шон, – но _как_ я должен это сделать?  
– Ты знаешь, – пространственно отозвалась Минерва, – поэтому я и выбрала тебя. Только ты способен соединить сознание и оболочку Воина.  
– Да хватит уже загадок! – рявкнул Шон, вскакивая на ноги. – Как. Я. Должен. Это. Сделать. – Процедил он, сквозь зубы.  
Минерва одарила его долгим взглядом, затем махнула рукой, и Шон остолбенел, увидев, как. В темноте расцветали вспышки, словно из чьих-то воспоминаний, яркие и такие живые, а Шон понимал, что хочет смеяться. Долго, истерично и до слез. Потому что, как оказалось, ответ был на поверхности.  
– Это попахивает Диснеем, – нервно отозвался он, – как раз той самой сказкой.  
– Иначе никак нельзя, – Минерва оказалась рядом и посмотрела на бессознательного Дезмонда, – его сознание тянется к тебе и только так, оно вернется назад.  
Шон перевел на нее взгляд и сглотнул. Он не мог в это поверить. Дезмонд не мог к нему тянуться. Или мог? А Шон просто не видел дальше собственного носа, недаром, что очки носил.  
– Я понял, – кивнул он и выжидающе посомтрел на Минерву. Он хотел остаться наедине с Дезмондом.  
Минерва кивнула и исчезла, вернув комнате прежний вид.   
Шон еще раз нервно сглотнул, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о пижамные штаны и склонился над Дезмондом. Прикоснулся к его заросшей щетиной щеке сначала пальцами, затем положил ладонь, уже не в силах ее отнять.   
– Не подведи меня, придурок, – прошептал Шон прежде, чем коснуться бледных губ Дезмонда своими.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что все останется без изменений. Шон был бы даже согласен на то, чтобы Дезмонд пришел в себя и врезал ему за это, но лишь бы пришел в себя. Но чуда не случилось – Демонд не открыл глаз, не вздохнул порывисто, резко сев на кровати. Ничего.   
Шон отстранился, рвано вдохнул и поцеловал еще раз, вложив в невинное прикосновение всю свою тоску и отчаяние, которые выпивали из него все силы уже два года. Шон мог сейчас думать лишь о том, как хочет, чтобы Дезмонд вернулся, чтобы вновь обозвал занудой или спросил о чем-то, чего не понял в прошлом своих предков. Шон так скучал по нему.  
Но ничего не произошло.   
Шон выпрямился, чувствуя на губах призрачный вкус каких-то лекарств, и на мгновение захотел уткнуться в плечо Дезмонда лбом, но не стал. Если он это сделает, то успокоительное уже потребуется ему, а не Ребекке, потому что Шон вряд ли сможет удержать себя в руках.   
Вместо этого он молча развернулся, медленно выдохнул, стараясь все-таки держать себя в руках, и направился к себе в комнату, чувствуя ненависть к Минерве.   
Тянется его сознание, как же. Сучка.   
Зачем нужно было искать и вывозить Дезмонда, если ее план не сработал? Если он по-прежнему разделен со своим телом и заточен в Нексусе. Весь план Минервы был обманом. Только зачем? Зачем ей это? Собрать вместе команду, которая не спасла их и разом убить?  
Шон понял, что дрожит от ярости и поэтому едва не пропустил шорох позади себя. Он резко обернулся, надеясь обнаружить там Минерву, но… но обнаружил там совершенно иное.  
Дезмонд, покачиваясь, сидел на постели.  
– Ш… Шон? – позвал он, тихо и удивленно, во все глаза уставившись на Шона.  
Шон на ватных ногах дошел до кровати, одной рукой обнял ничего не понимающего Дезмонда и уткнулся носом ему в макушку.   
На губах больше не ощущался призрачный вкус лекарств, его смыло соленой влагой. И Шону даже не было стыдно за свою слабость, потому что это были слезы радости.   
– Дезмонд, я скучал… 


End file.
